Chosen One!
by Fabina-Percabeth-4179
Summary: What should have happend in Season 3. What would have happend if Nina came back? If Frobisher was still in the tank with Mrs. Denby? Would old and new romances arise? Rated T ( just incase) Warning: Future Fluffiness Ahead! A/N - Thought are in Italics
1. Chapter 1 - She Baaaack!

Ch.1 - She's Baaaack! Warning: Future Fluffiness Ahead! A/N - Thought are in _Italics _

Nina's POV

I just got off the train that was headed to England from America. I feel like it is my first day back again, I am so excited to see everyone! _I wonder how their  
_

_summer went? _

"Martin!" "I am looking for someone named Nina Martin," says the cabbie I had when I first arrived. "That's me!" I said. "Well get in then!" he said._  
_  
"Where to?" he said as I loaded my stuff in the trunk "the old FBS again?" **A/N - FBS stands for Frobisher Boarding School. **"Yep, same as always!" I said

cheerfully.

~..*..~

Amber's POV

"AAH!" "How can I possibly get my hair absolutely perfect when all these cabs keep pulling up," I screamed, "Patricia, Eddie's cab is here!" "It's not his," she said,

"He is downstairs with me." "Hey Amber, I got here 3 minutes ago, when you where doing your hair." Eddie exclaimed. _Weird, I think that everyone is here. I don't_

_ think we have anyone new this term? _I went over to my window to see who exactly came out of the cab. But sadly, I could only see the suitcase.

The suitcase had an American Flag on it._ Wait; there is only one person here at Anubis house with the suitcase "O…M…G!" I screamed. _

~..*..~

Nina's POV

_Finally home!_ I thought. Luckily I had just enough time to out my suitcase down before a bubbly blonde tackled me.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Mysteries, Old Romances

**A/N - Fluffiness this chapter. **

Ch.2 - New Mysteries, Old Romances

Fabian's POV

I was helping Trudy put out more pastries, seeing as how Eddie and Alfie had eaten the first batch. After all the pastries were out on the table I went to the living

room (not sure what it is called in England) and sat on the couch to see if Nina had called me. I had just enough time to look up at my phone, to see she hadn't

called me, to look up and find a screaming Amber running down the stairs, two steps at a time, to tackle the mysterious person that just walked through the door

and set down their suitcase. "OMS!" - (which stands for Oh My Sibuna) "Hi!" I heard Amber scream, "I though that you weren't coming back this term because of

important family matters." "well," the mystery person said, " it turns out that the "important" family matters turned out to be my baby cousin's 7th birthday.

Because that is MUCH more important than coming back and seeing you guys." said the mystery speaker. _Wait, I would know that voice anywhere._ i thought.

"Nina?" I asked, "Is it really you?" " Yes Fabes, it's really me." she said seconds before her lips crushed against mine. I put my hands around her waist, while her

hands were running through my hair. We finally broke apart because Amber said that she would go get Victor if we didn't end the kiss right now. " so..." i said,

" did your Gran say that you could come and stay for another term?" "Ya..." "HEY! Could you two step away from the doorway!" Patricia said interrupting Nina's

answer. " Nice to see you again Patricia!" Nina said as we backed away from the door.

~..*..~

Patricia's POV

"Nina!" i said, "I thought that you weren't coming back?" "Hey Patricia." she said. "Ya?" I asked. "I have a feeling that i will be asked this question a lot so do you

mind if I wait till everyone is here?" she asked. "Ya, I'm ok with that." i said, just a little disappointed my question didn't get answered. "So... are you and Eddie still

"going strong" as they say?" Nina asked, trying to change the topic. "First of all, no one says that, but we are still together." i said, "What about you and Fabian?"

'Well..." but before Nina could answer my boyfriend came running in with a very scared look on his face, "Guys... We have a problem!"

**A/N - What's Eddie so scared about? Write your guess down below. Maybe you could also write a review? ****WOW! 479 words, for that much work, I hope you guys leave a review! Did you love it? Hate it? Was it the best thing you ever read? The worst? Please Review!**


End file.
